El puñal de plata
by I'maSunFlower
Summary: Aquella daga de plata representaba para la señorita Bellatrix Black mucho más que un viejo recuerdo. Era el regalo de Navidad de el único ser en todo el universo que había logrado conquistar su corazón, a pesar de que él mismo no tenía la capacidad de amar. One-Shot.


**¡Hola! Es el primer fic que publico acá, un pequeño One-Shot de dos personajes muy interesantes de los cuales quise investigar un poco. No les cuento más, disclaimer: Los personajes que acontecen pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter y a Su Majestad J.K. Rowling, y solo los estoy utilizando para entretenerme y entretener al lector de éstas palabras.**

Sin una sola estrella que ensuciara aquella larga sábana azul, la noche parecía haberse quedado quieta sobre una fría calle londinense. Casi en los suburbios de la ciudad, un particular grupo de personas se reunía en una antigua casa rota, de maderas grisáceas y caídas. La nieve había decidido tomarse un respiro, tras cinco horas seguidas llenando la acera de albo hielo, y permitía que los eventuales invitados se marcharan sin una capa blanquecina sobre los hombros. La escena parecía evocar un clásico lugar al que nadie se acercaría.

Y pobre de aquel ingenuo que se hubiese acercado.

Aunque las posibilidades eran remotas. Era víspera de Navidad, a una semana de acabar la década de los sesenta, y nadie por esas fechas se tomaría la molestia de vigilar a los tres hombres que en esos momentos salían por la puerta principal, cruzándose de piernas y soltando fuertes risotadas que se llevaba el viento. Por lo menos entre los tres, se debían llevar unas cinco botellas de algún brebaje alcoholizado.

Dentro quedaban pocos, que se iban retirando a medida que los demás se iban. El reloj amenazaba con llegar pronto a la medianoche, pero eso no alteraba en absoluto la calma del anfitrión de la reunión, quien incluso parecía disfrutar del tictac del péndulo sobre la chimenea. Una muchacha de dieciocho años lo observaba absorta.

Faltaba poco. El invierno había llegado y en menos de lo que cualquiera esperase, El Señor de las Tinieblas tendría su ascenso, auge y gloria. Por ese entonces, su grupo de seguidores, los mortífagos, celebraban su última reunión del año, y cuando quedaban tres personas sobre la mesa, un hombre alto y de cabello rubio, apoyaba sus brazos con fuerza sobre la madera.

-Creo que será hora de marcharnos, mi señor. –dijo con una sonrisa seca y mirando involuntariamente a la muchacha. Ésta no se movió.

-Adelante, Lucius, adelante. ¿Planean pasar las fiestas en tu casa, Bellatrix?

La joven se movió por primera vez. De piel morena y lisa, poseía una belleza descomunal. No era dulce, ni mucho menos delicada. Su retrato evocaba a una rosa negra; fragante y angustiada. Los párpados gruesos y el mentón ligeramente puntiagudo le daban un aire melancólico, propio de quien ama y no es correspondido.

-Sí, mi señor. Aunque en verdad no tengo ganas de celebrar esta noche. Creo que podríamos esperar un poco más.

-Bellatrix, es tarde y debemos… -la cortó Lucius, con nervios ante la atenta mirada de quien se sentaba a la cabecera.

-Quizá la señorita Black encuentre oportuno quedarse, ¿o no? –interrumpió el otro hombre con presteza. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada interesada y maldijo a su corazón que latió con fuerza al oír su nombre. No se dio cuenta del dejo de preocupación (¿o acaso era envidia?) que brilló en los ojos de Lucius.

-Por favor, adelántate. Bellatrix irá en seguida –insistió el hombre.

El rubio pareció vacilar un momento, pero finalmente hizo un torpe gesto con la cabeza y desapareció de la habitación tras la puerta. Un segundo más tarde se oyó un ligero ¡crac!

La muchacha lo observó irse y casi de inmediato volvió por tercera vez la mirada hacia el anfitrión. Éste miraba fijamente el lugar por el cual Lucius había desaparecido. Elevó levemente las comisuras de sus labios y levantó su varita.

-_Accio_ Daga –dijo, para sorpresa de ella.

Un puñal de plata pura se elevó por los aires y cayó por arte de magia sobre la mesa. Por el mango se notaba el metal oxidado. Bellatrix lo miró encantada, y lo tomó delicadamente con ambas manos.

-Lo encontré aquí mismo, por la tarde –comentó el Señor de las Tinieblas, poniéndose de pie. La bruja comenzó a tiritar al tiempo que él rodeaba lentamente la mesa. Era la primera vez que estaban los dos solos, y se creía ser la única mujer que había tenido tanta cercanía con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Aquello le dio seguridad.

Bellatrix Black había terminado los estudios escolares hace apenas un año, y hace poco también había recibido su propia Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo. La historia precedente a eso sólo se reduce a unas líneas: Una habilidosa jovencita del linaje Black que llevaba con orgullo su insignia de Slytherin, y sabía aprovechar muy bien sus destrezas, pasando los veranos con su grupo de amigos que la habían influenciado para acercarse a la magia negra. Hasta que al fin, lo conoció. Lord Voldemort. Su intimidante aspecto y grandes ideales habían conquistado por completo a la más desapercibida de las hermanas Black. Era difícil destacar frente a la gran personalidad de Andrómeda y la aberrante belleza de la tímida Narcissa. Frente a aquel poderoso mago, la morena había parecido encontrar el lugar en cual encajaba perfectamente.

-Señor… -las manos de la chica rodeaban el puñal con nerviosismo convertido en sutileza.

-Es curioso que este objeto tan valioso haya estado tirado en este viejo recinto _muggle_ ¿no? Pero podría llegar a ser útil. Quédatelo, por favor–pidió con una extraña gentileza. Ella obedeció de inmediato, acercándolo hacia sí. Lord Voldemort confirmó su última sospecha, con una mueca de aversión. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de asuntos tan… _mundanos_?

El rostro de Bellatrix brillaba. Sus ojos marrones parecían encantados por aquella atmósfera, y sus manos ya no temblaban, sino que sujetaban firmemente la daga. Su mente parecía estar en blanco, muy distante de esa grotesca choza en la periferia de la capital. No cabía duda de que conservaría ese puñal para siempre, era el regalo de Navidad de su persona amada y no importaba el significado que tuviera, importaba el gesto de quién se lo regalaba. La joven buscó rápidamente la mirada del mago.

Pero este no se la devolvió. Buscó un punto fijo en la pared y suspiró tras escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-En tu juramento como mortífaga prometiste ser fiel a mí.

-Lo soy, mi señor.

-Juraste ser obediente a cualquier orden que te dé.

-Sí, señor.

-Sin cuestionar.

-Sí, señor –aseguró ella con los ojos chispeando, sin apartar la vista y con el corazón retumbando en el pecho. Voldemort pareció buscar detenidamente las siguientes palabras.

-He notado –comenzó –que tus sentimientos hacia mí no corresponden a los de una fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort.

-Señor… -se oyó una voz llena de nervios y desesperanza. La joven estaba muy quieta en su sitio, pequeña y vulnerable.

-Me parece que te has desenfocado con nuestro propósito, Bellatrix –la interrumpió. -¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?

-Por la… raza.

-Exacto, eso es –la ponderó Voldemort. –El universo estará habitado por nosotros, seres de raza mágica. Es lo que queremos ¿verdad? Es nuestro sueño –afirmó con aires de una ambición que flotó sobre sus ojos. Luego, su mirada se dirigió con dureza hacia la mortífaga –Construiremos un nuevo mundo, luchando uno al lado del otro para lograrlo. Y tú, Bellatrix, tú que posees un linaje tan puro y limpio, deberías tener en cuenta que para que esto avance, te corresponde unirte a alguien con quien seguir la línea de pureza.

La joven asintió, sin comprender del todo aquello que le tiraban como un jarro de agua fría.

-He notado –añadió el mago –que Lestrange está interesado en ti.

-Sí, pero él…

-Él proviene de una larga dinastía de magos puros que han tenido la sensatez de no mezclarse con los sangre sucia. ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiene interés en ti?

-Desde hace bastante tiempo me corteja, si recuerdo bien –respondió sin poder evitar la vulnerabilidad que denotaban sus palabras.

-¿Entiendes lo importante del asunto? Necesito que te enfoques, Bellatrix, que tomes en cuenta la severidad de la situación. Lestrange necesita una bruja diestra como tú, y tú necesitas un mago puro como él. Debes darle una oportunidad –precisó con dureza el Señor de las Tinieblas. Luego, como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo tras la mirada confusa de la joven Black, su voz se volvió suave -¿Harás lo que te pido, Bella?

Aquello pudo con la joven. Su mente se encontraba confusa con el directo rechazo del único hombre que, creía, era digno de su corazón, pero esa voz mansa y calma, pronunciando su apodo familiar, habían unido el último cable que le faltaba a Lord Voldemort para que su más habilidosa sierva le fuera completamente sumisa y devota, aún bajo los efectos del mal llamado amor.

-Lo haré, mi señor –respondió casi sin pensar.

-Sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto.

-Lo sé –asintió ella, aún con un nudo en la garganta. Sus grandes ojos vieron al mago oscuro acercarse a ella y luego depositar un frío e incómodo beso en su frente. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras él se apartaba casi de inmediato.

-Ahora vete, anda. Te deben estar esperando –dijo sin más dilación, dándole la espalda.

Bellatrix se retiró de su silla en un solo movimiento y tras voltearse una vez a mirar la espalda del mago, salió tras la puerta. Voldemort esperó hasta oír el ¡crac! de su desaparición, y luego limpió las comisuras de sus labios con su propia manga.

Jamás había besado algo más que la mano de alguna dama. Qué asco.

Pero a pesar de todo (y este era, posiblemente, uno de los últimos pensamientos humanos del mago oscuro), no podía negar el hecho de que le parecía inaudito que aquella joven, hermosa y lista, lo amara. _Lo amaba_. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría eso, pero manteniéndola al lado de un inepto arrastrado como Lestrange, nadie corría peligro. La única duda que le despertaba era una, esa que nunca se aceptaría admitir, ni siquiera en lo más profundo de sí mismo. ¿Por qué jamás podría comprender lo que era amar?

Unos segundos antes de desaparecer, en la otra habitación, Bellatrix contenía su respiración agitada, sujetando aún la preciosa daga. Esa Navidad del año sesenta y nueve, la mejor lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort juró un pacto consigo misma, que mantuvo hasta el último de sus días. No importaba lo que él sintiera, ella le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma a su señor y daría cada día de su vida para complacerlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Qué acaso no era ese el verdadero significado de amar?

La nieve volvía a caer copiosa sobre la ciudad europea. Se avecinaba una gran tormenta y por supuesto, la llegada de una nueva era.

**Fin.**

**Claramente, esto debió estar listo para Navidad, pero en fin, siempre nos queda la víspera de Año Nuevo, jajaja. Esta pequeña historia nació, como todas, de un rápido pensamiento que hace tiempo tuve, pero no había llegado a tomar forma hasta hace unas semanas. Ojalá les haya gustado, me encantaría oír sus opiniones en los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y un muy feliz año nuevo 2015!**


End file.
